Everything Leads To You
by Anonymous082
Summary: Yuuri X WolframWhat will they endure after everything seems to fall apart. Two people finding one another even if they are with others they claim to love. Editing in process. Story will be finished
1. Chapter 1

Edited 09/12/10

I will complete this. Got bummed with Season 3.

* * *

It's no surprise that Yuuri have finally mustard up the courage to speak with him about the topic of their engagement, after all it was Wolfram's plan all along. Still the slight hope that Yuuri wouldn't be so easily manipulated into this lingered in his guarded heart. It's only natural to hope that their one sided love would be returned. The adventures, agruements, all of what they been through will never be the same after today. Both of them will forged their own path in life, but only Wolfram knows that his King Yuuri will always be his first priority.

The fire demon took a moment to calm himself infront of the ornate wooden door before knocking to alert the half human king that he has arrived. The corner of the blonde's mouth turned upward seeing that Yuuri deligently working on the massive pile of paperwork. It wasn't long ago that the same young man would have found an excuse to ignore his duties as king for a round of baseball with Conrad. The yound man of 21 looked like his head was glued to the many scrolls and maps lay on his desk while letting out sighs of frustration. If only he would just tackle on thing at a time, it would make it so much easier for him, Wolfram thought inwardly.

"Even after all these years, paperwork is still your least favorite" Wolfram chuckled.

Sighing in defeat, the king scratched his head vigorously and stumped into his chair.

"I'm glad none of the nobles are here right now. What would they say if they saw our king display such undignified behavior?" Wolfram childed.

Yuuri quickly straighten his back, leaned backwards entwining his fingers in front of chest. Eyes turning sharper more mature, dangerous. "The noblity knows their place" floated through the room sending the all too familiar want through the demon's body.

"Yuuri maybe you should take a break. I can sense your darker half" as Wolfram step further into the study.

Just as quickly, the cat like iris turned back to the rounder, gentler shape that most everyone in the castle is so familiar with causing Yuuri to stumped deeper into his chair while closing his tired eyes. Wolfram circled the desk standing behind his king, gently working his hands on the tense shoulders hoping to relieve some of the king's built up tension. There was a time that the Japanese man would have jumped out of his seat at any physically contact between them, now he welcomed it sometimes even demanding it.

Their relationship over the years has evolved beyond friendship but not quite lovers. Wolfram was hoping that he would at least have a chance to find out if their bond was something more than what it was. Sounds of contentment came out of the young man who leaned even closer to the blond. Sometime elasped before the young king opened his eyes and motioned for Wolfram to take a seat in front of him.

Their eyes met, something deeper hidden within their gazes. The blond could see the slight changes of his king's pupil and just as fast returned to normal. It quivered as in protest. Their gaze never left each other until Yuuri broke the silent by looking away. His dark eyes now stared intently as the fine wood of the mahogany hand crafted desk. The king's body language said it all; this would be the end and beginning for them. Yuuri would drag this out by stumbling over his words and awkward explanations while Wolfram wanted to end this as quick as possible, so he spoke first.

"Gwendal has probably "hinted" to you about making an "honest" man out of me. He's only watching over me Yuuri; don't put any thought to his words. You're still far too young to think about marriage. It is crucial for you to learn all you can in order to become a great ruler. You have big shoes to fill since Shinou left us. . You only need to concentrate on becoming a great king everything else can wait."

"Wolfram, this would mean that the engagement would be nullified."

"You don't need to say anything, becoming and good king is your priority at the moment. You can't have anything or anyone distract you, your citizens need you."

"Where does that leave us, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked looking up for the first time since the conversation started.

"I will always remain by your side, Yuuri. Our engagement is a distraction that the kingdom can ill afford. I have already instructed Gunter to annul the engagement as well as informed the rest of kingdom that you will not be entertaining suitors for the time being.

"The king didn't know what to say. He has let Wolfram down once again, the one that watched over his every move, keeping him on the right path. The one person that would look past the resentment and hurt, always putting him above all else. Wolfram had sacrificed his own happiness for him. Yet in return all he can give the blond demon is a tarnish reputation and embarrassment that comes with a king not wanting him.

The shear unselfish act by Wolfram filled the king's eyes with tears that flowed down his tan face and chiseled jaw line. Yuuri was repulse with himself, all he could do is cry and let the guilt eat him up from the insides. Wolfram despite of himself wrapped Yuuri in his embrace letting the young man cry all that he spent hours crying into Wolfram chest. The blond stood silently cradling the young man until the sobs left his body as it was replace with the rhythmic breathing of sleep. The blond relinquished his hold on the king to the second son. Conrad nodded as Wolfram turned his back to the sleeping young man and left him to the care of another.

The blond demon shed not a single tear for the dissolution of his engagement. He would face all the rumors and whispers with the pride that the Bielefields are known for. It would be a lie to say it didn't hurt, , but like all wounds, it will slowly heal on its own. It would take months for the fire demon to calm the storm that rage inside of him. Yet each day he continued his daily duty without fail; being a pillar of strength for his king; never far away when the king needed a shoulder to cry on or just an ear to listen to his frustrations. Be it out of duty, pride, or honor, he would remain the proud soldier that he is for not only his country, friend, family, Yuuri, but most of all himself as Wolfram von Bielefield.


	2. Chapter 2

Edited 04/28/10

"Lord Bielefield, you seem troubled" spoke the monk.

"As my teacher please do not address me by my title when I am at this temple."

Wolfram pulled the arrow back and released it towards its intended target. All of them have so far missed their mark. The elderly Mazoku observed the young man as he released the arrow. Wolfram's arrow was terrible out of sync. The man knew that the prince would not be able to hit the target as he is now. He will let the prince realize it on his own. The blond continued to let his arrow fly, each missing the target by a larger margin. More than half an hour later, the young prince lowered his head in defeat and place the bow and arrow back on the equipment rack and headed to retrieve the errant arrows.

The older Mazoku worried for the young prince. Not since their first meeting had he seen the young man so disconnected. He waited patiently for the young man to finish while sipping his tea. Wolfram bowed to his teacher and took a seat opposite his teacher.

"I must apologize, teacher, I couldn't calm my mind today."

"Chaos is not necessary a bad thing."

The demon looked at his teacher with confusion. The old monk return a gentle smile to his confuse student.

"How would you know if your mind is calm if it is always calm?"

The blonde nodded in understanding.

"It's been a year, teacher since we meet."

The temple monk nodded in understanding. The monk understood the faraway look that had been in the young demon's eyes since he arrived early today. He was proud of the young man who had made tremendous strides emotionally within the year he had been under his tutelage. It will be some time yet when the fruit finally ripens.

Wolfram rode away from the temple back to a castle minus a certain king, whom was off in another one of his diplomatic missions. It was no longer necessary for him to follow Yuuri's every footstep. He left that to his capable second brother.

It was nightfall before the white mare and its rider enter the castle's gates. He dismounted the tired animal and patted the mare on the head before relinquishing his hold on his trusty stead.

"Welcome back, your Excellency."

"Did anything happen while I was away Dorcas?"

"Yozak has returned."

"Thank you, Dorcas."

The pacified prince couldn't help but cringed when the over excited and sometimes-vulgar man was back in the castle. He was glad the man's stay in the castle was always short. For the life of him, he couldn't understand how Conrad could share his bed with such a brute of a man. Not to say the brute did have his charming side, but Wolfram would die rather than let him know that.

Instead of returning to his room, he walked the familiar path towards Gwendal's office. He still remember the reprimand he received the very first time he return to the castle after two days away without checking in with Gwendal when he returned. That was an experience he soon wanted to forget and not experience it in the near future.

Four pairs of eyes looked up from the maps that they were studying. Almost immediately all four pairs looked down. Wolfram moved towards the men around the table and joined in the conference.

"Yozak, you will head north and meet up Conrad and Heika. Wolfram, you and Aaron will head west to deliver the message. Time if of the essence, all of you will head out immediately. Gunter and I will remain in the castle preparing for the conference."

"Brother, wouldn't Yozak be more of an appropriate choice to head west towards the human territory."

"Normally it would, but we need you and your archers to cover Aaron and his men. Even though the other side initiated the peace talk, trusting them fully would be foolish. You and your men will act only when absolutely necessary."

"So, we are the shield to his sword," Wolfram responded.

"Any questions," Gwendal asked his men.

Gwendal rolled up his maps and sat down on his chair. He pointed to the silver hair Mazoku with the stunning amber eyes, "Wolfram von Bielefield, meet Aaron Dietrich."

"Aaron Dietrich," the blond greeted the silver hair Mazoku.

"You Excellency, Wolfram von Bielefield. Heard lots about you" Aaron greeted the third son with a stunning smile.

Gwendal didn't like the look that momentary showed up on both of their faces. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind for later contemplation. They had much more important things to deal with at the moment.

Wolfram was hoping to have a good night sleep after returning from the temple but instead he was in for an awfully long week. He hadn't expected Gwendal to move so quickly, yet it was no surprise since the isolated humans extended their hands toward the demon kingdom. Gwendal was not going to waste this opportunity to create greater peace and alliance within the demon lands.

The fire demon harbored some concerns about the mission but did not voice it. Above all his concerns, one outweigh them all, the man he will be working side by side with. How are they going to get along in the next couple of days? This mission was too important for them to let emotions get in the way.

"Your Excellency, I won't let anyone lay a finger on your pretty little head." Aaron jest.

"I can take care of myself. Don't get yourself into trouble and have my men and I rushing to your rescue." Wolfram retorted.

The silver hair man smirked.

"Gwendal we will get along just fine. I like him."

"The feeling is not mutual."

"Beautiful and spunky, I like him more and more."

"That's enough Aaron; you need to prepare your men, you as well Wolfram." Gwendal said slightly irritated.

Several hours later a group of twenty strong gathered at the castle's entrance. Gwendal and Gunter gave the three men their final orders.

"Aaron will be upgraded to captain status for this mission. Do you understand Wolfram?"

The third son rolled his eyes but understood the importance of this. By title he outrank the older man but said man still had much more experience compare to himself.

"Yozak, get Heika back here before the conference begins."

Gwendal and Gunter watched as the men rode off into the darkness of night. It was going to a long week for everyone indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Edited 4/28/10

Yozak rode fast and hard through the dark streets passing the few citizens that was still awake. It didn't take long for the spy to pass the paved roads to unmark trails. The timeframe was going to be tight. He needed to get to the boy king and return him to the castle for the necessary preparations. Yozak knew the dangers that could lie ahead with the traitorous road, but he didn't have the luxury to slow down. Like a fool he rode as fast as he could down the rocky path ignoring the brutal thorns and branches along the way.

The westward party rode just as hard in order to arrive at their rendezvous site. Thankfully the path was a much smoother compare to that of the solo spy. They had three days to arrive and deliver Gwendal's response.

The silver hair Mazoku led the party at a brutal pace. Aaron Dietrich commanded his horse with elegance and strength; the dark brown horse responded to each instruction her rider wanted her to do. Even with the twist and turns of the road, rider and horse did not miss a beat. Not wanting to be outdone the blond beauty urged his stallion to move quicker and faster. Besides Wolfram, the rest of the party started to fall behind.

Much to everyone's relief the newly appointed captain finally decided to rest. They had been riding for the entire night and well into the day. The soldiers were tired and the horses needed a break from the brutal pace. Wolfram dismounted his horse and led him to water and grass.

"Set up camp. Rest well gentlemen, we ride again tonight." Aaron hollered to his men.

The troops wasted no time in setting up camp. After a proper meal, soldiers who were not on watch duty grab some much-needed rest. Finally satisfied with the arrangements, Aaron grabbed a hold of the prince's arm and led him into the commander's tent. Aaron ignored the slight burning sensation that traveled up his hand and arm.

In a hissing whisper, "What the hell are you doing, Captain Dietrich."

"I should be asking you the same thing. That stubbornness and pride will get you killed."

"What the hell are you talking about," Wolfram spat.

"Do not push yourself beyond your limits."

"I kept up just fine."

"You almost got yourself killed. How many time did your horse almost bucked you off. You are too prideful."

"Don't look down on me." Wolfram barked.

"You're a fool if you think I am looking down on you. I need you to lend me your strength. You can't do that if you are hurt."

"There is not a scratch on me, now let's drop this. I'm tired, we been riding all night."

The man's amber eyes soften under Wolfram's tired gaze. The young man had not sleep for over a day. Red rimmed eyes were forming making the fire demon much older than he is.

"Come, Wolf."

Both men moved toward the twin size cot and settled facing away from each other. The older Mazoku wrapped his arms around the blonde's slim waist. Too tired to reject such advances, the fire demon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Aaron soon was lulled to sleep by Wolfram's rhythmic breathing.

Nightfall came too soon for Wolfram. He awoke to the commotion of the men preparing to head out. Aaron's commanding baritone voice could be heard pass thin material of the tent, giving out commands. Wolfram tugged off the blanket that was securely wrapped around him and swung his legs off the side of the cot, taking the precious few moments to fully awake. He rubbed away the residual sleep with the palm of his hands before taking a deep to join the awaiting party.

Wolfram quietly observed the silver hair man as he confidently gave orders to the troops. Lower ranking soldiers seem to grow stronger and more confident if they were lead by a strong commanding officer. Aaron at the moment was just that; strong, confident, and experienced. The soldiers followed Aaron's every move as he pointed out their location on the map to where they were headed. Sensing Wolfram's presence, the silver hair commander folded up the map and gave his final orders.  
Aaron ignored the quiet thump in his chest when he saw the blond who was still slightly dishevel from his sleep. Wolfram joined Aaron as the other soldiers departed. It didn't take long for Aaron to debrief Wolfram on the upcoming plans.

"Sir Bielefield, we will ride out in half an hour. Our troops will follow the river west. We should arrive on the outskirt of the human territory before sunrise tomorrow. From my calculations it will take no more than two hours ride from the resting point until we arrive at the rendezvous point."  
Aaron pointed to a smaller map still laid out on the table. "You and your troops will be position behind these hills when the handoff is taking place. The full effects of the Hosenki will be shielded by the hills made up of a high amount of zinc. It is imperative that you remain behind the hills, if you move out of position, you will be putting yourself and your troops in danger."

"Even if we wanted to, the Hosenki will be too strong for us to handle, Captain."

"Grab something to eat soldier, we have a long ride ahead of us." Aaron almost smirk, he like being able to order Wolfram around even though he will probably pay for it later.

"Captain, unlike your troops you are a full blooded demon. The Hosenki will have an effect on you as well. Don't risk my troop's safety by doing anything stupid." Wolfram said while waving his hand in the air nonchalantly.

The older demon smiled, pulling out the experimental Hosenki dampener around his neck, hoping with the combination of Anissina's technology and Gunter's spell will keep him on his feet tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Edited 04/28/10

Yozak had already ridden passed two horses' endurance. It is imperative that he got to the boy king by nightfall in order to return him to the castle on time. Time is of the essence if they wanted to preserve lasting peace in the demon nation. Pushing back the aches and tiredness of his body, the orange hair spy urged his mare to go faster

"Heika, please consider cutting the trip short."

Yuuri shook his head to disagree with his protector's suggestion. They have been on the road for over a month now visiting isolated villages near the borders of the demon kingdom. The change in weather and lack of decent accommodations took a toll on the king's body. Even though exhausted, Yuuri still wanted to continue. It was difficult enough to convince the gray hair commander to allow this trip. If the trip is cut short now, he didn't know when the next opportunity like this would present itself. Besides there's only two more weeks was left until they headed back to the castle.

"No, we come this far, it would be a waste of all the planning we done."

"As you wish Heika. Aare you hungry?" Conrad asked.

Yuuri's stomach instantly growl with the mention of nourishment. They had traveled on horseback for the majority of the day, only to stop at this tiny cavern ten miles away from their next village.

"Now that you mention it, I'm famished," the king said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Sit tight, I will order something to eat. Does lamb agree with you today, Heika."

"Sounds great," Yuuri replied enthusiastically.

Yozak couldn't believe his bad luck. He thought he had left all the bad weather behind him, but now the rain and wind petted down on him stinging his exposed skin. His soak cloak offered him little protection from the elements. On top of that, the animal he was riding jolted at every crack of thunder and lightning. He wanted to kill the merchant who sold him this horse with the assurance that the horse was well trained, most of all he was going to kill Aaron; since he was the one originally assigned to fetch the king. With his riding skills he would have maneuver these traitorous terrains without much difficulty. He wondered how that man ended up convincing Gwendal and Gunter to change their minds and send him westward instead. No use complaining now, he had to find the king quickly; there's not much time to spare.

A pair of tired dark eyes stared aimlessly into the dancing flames of the small fireplace that heated the tavern. He didn't even seem to notice the thunder and lighten outside. It was late; most of his soldiers had already retired for the night. His body craved for sleep, yet his mind fail to rest. The two soldiers standing guard was currently the king's only companion.

The crackling orange flames reminded him of the element that Wolfram welds. Yuuri couldn't help but put out his hand towards the flame creating an allusion of caressing them as they danced around his outreached hand. He closed his eyes trying to feel the blonde's presence.

The strain of the long trip was showing on the young king's face. This happens to be the longest trip that Yuuri has gone on without his blonde soldier by his side. He missed the blond terribly. There are so many things he would like to speak with the young blond demon about. Yuuri had several ideas on how to improve life for the isolated villagers that he would to get his opinion on. Most of all, he just couldn't wait to see his friend's smiling face that always seem to greet him lately. Yuuri had to wonder when the blond starting to smile so much, it really please him at the same time sometime he sense that something was off about that smile.

Yuuri's mind seemed to have calm down thinking about the emerald-eyed demon. Since their engagement ended, Wolfram had shown nothing but support for the young king. Whenever the teen was overwhelmed with work, the Mazoku would always be there to lend an ear and a helping hand. When the king felt like the castle and everything else would suffocate him, the blond would purposely take him away to a calmer place. When need be, the blond would give the younger boy a swift kick in the butt when he started to slack on his duties.

The shift from accidental fiancés to friends was easy, maybe too easy; nevertheless the king took comfort in knowing that the blond prince accepted their newfound familiarity. He had to admit that he did not expect the shift to go so smoothly. Wolfram had made it so easy for them both; taking away any initial guilt and apprehensions that Yuuri might have harbor about their engagement.  
The king couldn't help but smile inwardly.

Conrad thanked the night chef for preparing a cup of warm milk as he headed toward the fireplace. He nodded to the passing four guards in the middle of their shift change; each being as quiet as possible so not to disturb the king. Conrad worried for the young man, whom seemed distant lately. The way Yuuri's eyes seemed to glaze over while looking at the flames reminded him of all the times his little brother eyes looked when he looked out in the distance contemplating about the king. The self appointed protector patted the teen's shoulder and brought him back to reality. Yuuri looked up at the man who offered him the cup of warm milk. Yuuri shook his head to decline the offer.

"It will help you sleep."

He knew it was no use to decline. Yuuri took the cup in his hands and stared at the steam rising from the cup.

"It doesn't jump into your mouth." Conrad joked. "Jumping, beans, milk."

The king shocked his head, bad joke as usual from Conrad. The tired teen brought the cup to his lips and let the aroma invade his senses.

"Hey Conrad, do you think that we can include Wolfram in our next trip."

"If that's what you wish." Conrad replied.

"I just thought maybe Wolfram would appreciate being out of the castle once in a while."

"I'm sure Wolfram will have no qualms about it."

Conrad didn't have the heart to tell the young king that it was actually Wolfram's decision to remain in the castle for this trip. Originally Gunter plans had included Wolfram, but the blond suggested he stay in the castle to train the new recruits. Yuuri was only told that Wolfram had already been assigned to other duties and will not be able to accompany the group.

Satisfied with his guardian's answers, he gulped down the warm milk and waited for the sandman to take over. Not long after the teen let out one yawn after another.

"Heika, I think is about time you retire for the night."

Yuuri started to feel the effects of the warm content in his stomach and nodded. Conrad followed behind the tired boy as they made their way to their rooms. Suddenly the tavern doors flew open accompanied by a thunderous boom. Instinctively Conrad and the guards reached for their swords, ready for an attack.

Lighten flashed illuminated the doorway with a hooded figure soaking wet. With a lift of the head, brilliant blues eyes cut across the dimly lilted tavern. Recognizing the owner of those eyes immediately, Conrad relaxed his hand.

"Stand down." Conrad ordered.

Yozak stepped into the cozy tavern and peeled off the rain drench cloak. The spy waived his hand at his king. Conrad nodded in recognition of his bedmate. No words needed to be exchange, the man with the gentle smile sensed the spy's urgency. There was definitely something going on and Conrad wanted to find out what it was as soon a possible.

"Hey Yozak, what are you doing here?" Yuuri questioned.

The king's guardian cut in before the conversation could go any further.

"Heika, it's late, you really should retire for the night, besides I have a lot of catching up to do with Yozak." The "suggestion" left no room for argument.

Yuuri was about to refuse, but he was already being ushered to his room by one of the guards. Even if he wanted to protest, his body was just too tired. Without much fuss the king was led to his room where he fell asleep almost immediately.

The two survivors of the Ruthenburg battle moved to a more private room, Conrad's room. Once the door closed behind them, Yozak grabbed a hold of Conrad's waist and press them close together. Yozak had missed the man in front of him. He leaned in and planted a kiss on those sweet lips. As expected the response from Conrad was lacking. Yozak let the other man pull away feeling like a dog just kicked by his master.

"So, what are you doing here?" Conrad questioned ignoring the hurt that flashed in those blue eyes.

"Ah, business as usual." Yozak retorted with a little hurt in his voice.

"Gwendal receive a request for alliance negotiations from King Nathal several weeks ago. I am here by orders, to escort Heika back to Covenant Castle for preparation for the alliance meeting. Wolfram and Aaron are headed west to deliver Gwendal's response, while I am here to retrieve. We must be back with three days, Nathal will be arriving shortly after the message is delivered."

Conrad face showed some distress knowing it would mean non-stop riding. Yuuri was already under the weather; he was afraid how the long and arduous ride well effect the young king's health.

"I know you are worried about the kid, but Gwendal made it clear that we must return as quickly as possible."

Going through every possible route to take mentally, Conrad knew that they would barely make it back in time if they do not head out tonight. They didn't even have the luxury to take a carriage since that will slow them down. This will bring the king to his breaking point.

"Don't worry, Captain. Heika is much stronger than any give him credit for."

Conrad did not take any comfort in Yozak's words.

"Very well, we will let Heika rest for a couple of hours before we ride out."

Yozak nodded in agreement.

"You should rest too, Yozak." Conrad said.

Wolfram and the rest of the demons tried to best to stay upright on their horses. It took all their will power just to get out of bed this morning. The closer they got to the human border the worst the effects became. It was still bearable for the demons when they were on the outskirts of human territory, but today they rode deeper into the human territory to reach the meeting point. Wolfram and his troops were visibly paler and had glazed eyes. Aaron was worried that half of his brigade was not going to make it there. He himself did not feel the pull of the Hosenki.

"Are you alright, Sir Bielefield?" Aaron asked.

Wolfram didn't even have the strength to respond. The blond made a grunting knows to let the captain know he was still breathing.

"We will be there shortly. The effects should subside once you position yourself behind the hills."

Aaron was right, when Wolfram thought he could no longer take the pain caused by the Hosenki deposits they arrived at the meeting point and the full demons station themselves behind the hill's protection. Even though the effects can still be felt, it was at least bearable and they can form coherent thoughts.

The fire wielder and his men carefully hide themselves away from view. They can still see Aaron and his men from their vantage point. Wolfram was worried, he didn't know if this was going to be trap. If the meeting turns violent, he didn't know if his troops will be much help seeing that they were barely able to stand earlier.

The hidden troops automatically became rigid when thundering sounds of horse hooves could be heard from the distance. The human representatives would be arriving shortly and from the sound of it there was a large amount of them. Wolfram's emerald eyes went wide due to the sheer numbers the humans had brought. The humans outnumber the demons at least five to one.

Aaron stood his ground as their captain rode his horse just mere inches from the demon captain's position. Wolfram notice two different color envelope that the soldier was holding as he the soldier dismounted and approached his captain. Words were exchanged between the two men, before Aaron handed the letter to the man. Unexpectedly the human captain opened the letter and read it. He let out a small smile that disturbed the blond. In return the human captain handed Aaron the white enveloped. Aaron gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Now leave our lands," the human captain said load enough to be heard by Wolfram and his troops.

Aaron did not move from his spot until all the humans were at a safe distance.

The silver hair man turned to his troops, "Men head out!"

Safely behind demon territory, Aaron and Wolfram settle down in their tent.

"Captain, I feel uneasy, it was too easy." The blond said.

"Yeah, I get the same feeling."


	5. Chapter 5

Updated 04/30/10

Two messenger pigeons landed securely on the window ledge, each with a message tied to their legs. The eccentric lilac hair color man quickly retrieved them and handed the messages to the awaiting hands of the stoic commander. The short precise messages was promptly pass over the candle's flame after Gwendal finished reading it

"They will arrive before nightfall." Gwendal said gruffly.

"What about King Nathal?" Gunter asked.

"He has accepted."

"Good that gives us enough time to prepare."

The two men glanced up at the only other double black residing within the demon kingdom.

"Your Highness," Gunter greeted at the man possessing a thousand years worth of lifetime knowledge, wise beyond his current physical years suddenly showed up in at the doorway.

"This is a bold move, Sir Voltaire." Murata commented.

"It had to be done." Gwendal remarked dryly.

"Ah." Murata said. "Am confident that you have everything in order for what's to come."  
________________________________________

Just before nightfall the westward group was first to arrive back to the castle. The journey back to the castle went better than expected if one didn't take into account the all night rides and uncomfortable cots; all in all it was a successful mission. Aaron and Wolfram dismounted their horses and immediately headed to Gwendal's office.

It was no big surprise that the great sage and Gunter were in the rooml. With a slight nodded as a greeting, Aaron handed the white envelope to Gwendal's awaiting hands. All four men waited patiently for their next orders. If the deeper than usual frown on Gwendal's face was any indication, the future looks problematic.

"King Nathal will be accompanied by ten personal guards. They will arrive in four days."  
________________________________________

A few hours later, the king's party was spotted heading towards the castle. Dorcas ran as fast as his legs would go to inform his superiors that the king was seen just on the outskirts of town. Before he could deliver the news, the bald headed solder trip and landed face first on the ground. He lifted his head to see the frown on everyone's faces.

"What is it?" Gwendal questioned.

"Heika has returned," Dorcas said timidly.

Quickly dismissing the shiny head soldier, Gwendal turned back to the other men in the room, "We will convene later."  
________________________________________

A sense a relief overtook Yuuri's body when he saw the massive iron gates of the castle entrance in front of him. He was finally home. His heart thumped with anticipation realizing in just a few minutes she would see the familiar blond friend that he so longed to be with. He urged his horse to go a little faster to get to the gates, while Yozak and Conrad rode behind him in a slower pace.

"The kid is really glad to be back." Yozak remarked.

Conrad nodded in agreement.

The gates had already been opened in anticipating for the king's return as he galloped past the bowed guards stretching to a halt when he saw their greeting party. He scanned the faces that greeting him and smiled inwardly when his sight settled on Wolfram. Dorcas lead the king's horse away after Yuuri dismounted.

Gunter as usual was first to greet his king; who latched himself to the young man he hadn't seen for over a month.

"Gunter can't breathe." The king gasped.

The lilac hair advisor reluctantly let go of their king and voiced his apologies. Conrad and Yozak both smiled in amusement as they dismounted their horses that were quickly being led away by the stable staff. It was good to be back.

Aaron stood next to Wolfram as they watched the king struggled within Gunter's grasp. The young king was definitely different from the previous ones, Aaron thought mentally. The silver hair man's attention left the amusing scene in front of him and settled to observe the blonde demon next to him. He didn't expect the forlorn look that settled in the angelic blonde's face. As if psyching himself up, Wolfram took a deep breath and suddenly plaster one of the most revolting yet beautiful smile he had ever seen on anyone and pushed his way through the crowd and greeted his king. The king seemed genuinely happy to see the blonde. It was heartbreaking to the silver hair Mazoku seeing the blonde forcing himself to be someone he was not.

Once everything settled down, Yuuri noticed the new face amongst them. Wolfram quickly glanced over to the silver hair man as to warn him to behave and not to do or say anything foolish in front of the demon king.

"Aaron Dietrich." As Aaron lowered himself to one knee. "An honor to finally meet you, Yuuri Heika."

"Please to meet you as well and it's Yuuri." The king said pleasantly and no need for formalities, please rise.

After the quick introduction, the small group headed into the castle and went their separate ways. Yuuri was ushered to the bath by Gunter while the rest of the group headed in another direction. As Yuuri struggled within Gunter's death grip, he saw the blond and the silver hair Mazoku walking along side each other. Something about those two did not sit well with the young king, but he quickly dismissed it.  
________________________________________

The raven hair young man knew he should be getting out of the bath, but the warm water was just too comforting. He didn't even care that the skin of his fingertips now resembled a raisin, all he cared about what the aching muscles were slowly fading away. He leaned further back onto the stone wall and relaxed his neck and shoulders and promptly fell asleep.

Soft footsteps awoke the young man from his slumber. He cracked open his eyes and recognized the figure walking away from him. He couldn't stop himself from calling out.

"Wolfram, you don't have to leave."

The blond prince was force to use the king's personal bath when he discovered a certain brother and his companion had occupied the commander officer's bathing chamber. With the usual steam and mist floating in the air made Wolfram hadn't realized that Yuuri was occupying the bath until it was too late. Thankfully it seemed like the black hair half demon was dozing comfortable, so retreating seems a better option that meeting Yuuri in this sort of situation. Unfortunately the demon king woke up before he could make a full retreat.

"I hadn't expected you to be in here. I will wait until you are done."

"It's alright Wolfram, it's not like the place isn't big enough for an entire baseball team. Besides I would like some company."

"Very well," responded the fire demon.

Yuuri had already resumed his previous position; eyes closed. The blond stripped off his soiled uniform and lowered himself into the water making sure a towel was nearby. His skin prickled as his lowered himself into the warm water. It wasn't long until his body relaxed melting away tight muscles that had accumulated during the trip. Riding all night and well into the day for multiple days in a row was not something the blonde considered fun and it wrecked havoc on his body.

Wolfram squeezed a generous about of orange scented shampoo into the palm of his hand and rubbed it vigorously into his dust filled hair. Once his hair was thoroughly scrubbed, he submerged his entire body into the water rinsing any reminisces of soap off of his fine hair and milky skin. Wolfram swam to the adjacent ledge and rested his tired body and eyes only a couple of feet away from Yuuri. Wolfram knew this was a bad idea being so close to his King. Things always seem to go wrong when they are alone.

"Hey, Wolfram, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gwendal wouldn't have cut the trip short if something important wasn't going on."

"You really have gotten much more perceptive. I remember a few years ago, unless it was right in front of your face, you would have no clue what was happening."

"I think I wised up a little and gain some much needed life experience over the past couple of years."

"That you have, Heika." Wolfram said to the annoyance of Yuuri.

"Hey, Wolfram, things are getting serious again." Yuuri said somberly.

"Don't worry too much; we will see to it that it is handled correctly. We all worked too hard for peace to let it slip away now."

"I just wish you guys will inform in on things when it first comes up rather hide it from me."

"We don't want to worry you unnecessarily. You know how you still get, blowing things out of proportion."

"Hey, I haven't done that in a long time." Yuuri retorted.

"Really?" Wolfram said sarcastically.

"I really do miss this, I mean us, like this while I was away. I thought about you a lot."

"Yeah, me too." Wolfram responded.

This conversation was headed to a very bad place. If they continue and further, Wolfram was sure that Yuuri would initiate and the blond would finish. He needed to get out before it/they go down that path again. How many times has Wolfram tried to stop? Each time he would give in.  
Yuuri had inched closer to Wolfram without him even noticing. Damn, not again. Those black pupils once again quivered changing from Maoh back to Yuuri, and then finally settled on a combination of both. They both missed him.

Wolfram was first to remove himself from the newly clouded water asking him why once again. Why did he always give in so easily?

"You stay there any longer; your skin will turn into a prune permanently."

Unwilling the king raised himself up from the water and followed the blond in his half dress state.


	6. Chapter 6

Udated 04/30/2010

The crinkled up maps discarded on the ground was only a small indicator on how well, or in this case, how unwell it was going. Over and over Shin Makoku's best tried to map out another route to take only to end up with the same conclusion. If they wanted to infiltrate this territory without being detected, there was only one route which involved going through a marsh filled with poisonous snakes and other dangerous creatures. Too make matters worse the overgrown plants will make it impossible for an average size boat to navigate through it.

"We will stick with the original plan." Murata said standing in front of the window as the moon lit up his face.

"There has to be another way," Aaron implored.

"If there is, I would like to know what it is." Murata replied.

"You can't be serious about this?" Wolfram questioned.

"It's just too dangerous. This is foolish, we don't know if she is even alive." Aaron spat.  
A quick admonishing glare from Gwendal was all it took for Aaron to realize that he overstep his ground.

"My apologies commander, but it really is too risky." Aaron whispered this time around.

"There is no other option available to us. Once Anissina is able to modify the boat, Yozak and Conrad will head out." Gwendal said with a strain in his voice.

The red heated inventor hesitantly knocked on the door and let herself into the meeting. She wished that she came bearing good news but what she had to say will turn the mission upside down.

"Are the modification done?" Gwendal almost hissed.

"Partially, with the additional engine, the boat will not support Conrad and Yozak's combine weight. I had to take into account her weight just in case she is found. The boat will not generate enough speed to make a quick escape if needed. There's only one other person small enough to fit in with Yozak on the boat."

Wolfram only glared back at the concern that washed through everyone else in the room.

"Is there no other way?" Conrad questioned the redhead.

A small shake of her head answered the question.

Conrad looked over at Wolfram with concern. It wasn't that he didn't believe in Wolfram's skills, it was just this particular mission will be challenging even for the most experience and skilled soldiers. Wolfram and Yozak had little experience working with each other, how they will fair being thrown into a situation like this. Teamwork is essential for a successful mission, thus the choice of having Yozak and himself to complete the mission. Now the entire team dynamic has changed. Worst of all, if anything were to happen to Wolfram, Yuuri would never forgive him for letting harm come to the blond.

"I will go instead of Yozak," Conrad interjected.

"No, Sir Weller, Think about how Shibuya will react if both Von Beilefield and yourself disappear at the same time. Wolfram and Yozak will go. Sir Well will stay behind and make sure the king does what he needs to do." The sage turned from the window.

"What are we going to tell Heika, Your Highness?" Conrad asked.

"I will handle that, in the meantime, Yozak and Wolfram will need to prepare as quickly as possible. As reckless as this may be, we have no other choice. We all know what we need to do." The sage said with finality.

Before Wolfram was able to leave the room, Aaron gently squeezed the blonde's shoulder. Wolfram lifted his hand to meet the larger one that was resting on his shoulder and returned the gesture with a gentle touch of his own.

"Before you go, Sir Bielefield, try to keep this away from him. Shibuya's anxieties will only raise suspicions. Wolfram snorted at the comment from Murata. "Don't you think I know the importance of this?"

"I mean it Sir Bielefield, if Nathal suspects anything, all of this will be for not." Murata warned.  
________________________________________

Gunter hasn't giving the king a moment of peace since he came back. The beautiful advisor stuck by his side more than usual. A part of Yuuri was suspicious of the man's action but then again Gunter has always been too fixated on him. But still something about the man's behavior didn't seem right. There were moments that a small frown appeared on his face when he thought the king was not paying attention or the way he avoided question about what the others were doing.

It was definitely unusual that the king hardly saw his other advisors in the last 24 hours. Gunter was the one that kept him company. Besides the daily meals, they have been eerily absent. Yuuri knew something was defiantly going on when Conrad had canceled their training session for the next couple of days. If anyone were to tell him what was happening around the castle, it would definitely be Wolfram. If only there was a way to get Gunter to leave him alone long enough for him to speak with the blond soldier.

"Hey Gunter, would you go and get Gisela."

Immediately the purple hair man stopped his lecher when the young king requested the healer. The worried faced of that man almost made Yuuri feel guilty enough to stop his plan. Almost was the key word.

"I think I must have eaten something bad, I feel a bit queasy. Can you get Gisela for me?"  
Gunter reached out and felt Yuuri's forehead. The king of course did not feel warm nor looked like he was ill, he couldn't and wouldn't take a chance like this. Despite his own better judgment, Gunter headed out to find his daughter and left Yuuri by himself. Yuuri waited just long enough to ensure that the man has gone down the hallway before he carefully opened the door and poked his head out making sure that the guards wouldn't spot him, not knowing the lilac beauty was watching him from a distance.  
________________________________________

As the king, He shouldn't need to slither around his own grounds like an intruder just to locate one single person, yet this is what he was doing. Yuuri almost laughed at his own predicament.  
Yuuri was glad the Wolfram was a creature of habit and he practically knew where the fire Mazoku would be at almost any time of the day. To say Wolfram was shock to see the king standing behind him was an understatement. He was going to kill his older brother's lover. His only duty was to keep the king away from him until he was gone tonight. Yet it didn't surprise the fire wielder that Yuuri had come in search of him. The others should really give Yuuri a little more credit; he's definitely no longer the little boy of yesteryears, the blond thought.

"Neglecting your studies once again, I thought you outgrew that." Wolfram mocked.

"That's not fair; I went through all this trouble to sneak out just to see you and this is what I get. We haven't even had a decent conversation since I got back. I really want to spend some time with you."

"Oh, I'm honored your majesty and if I remember correctly we did spend some quality time in the baths together, did we not."

"Come on Wolfram, besides its time for your training to end anyway."

Wolfram swore his eyes were going to be stuck on the top of his head from rolling them so much from Yuuri's childish behavior. The young man always seems to get this way when he wanted something from him, yet at he felt privileged knowing Yuuri only acted like this around him and no one else.

"You will always win with me, Heika." Wolfram said while Yuuri threw his arms up in victory.

Yuuri waited patiently with a goofy grin on his face while Wolfram turned around and dismissed his troops for the day. Before leaving, Yuuri could see that Wolfram had pulled his second in command away to discuss something with him. It look like something serious was going on but Yuuri was too far away to hear what they were saying, He definitely needed to know what the rest of the castle was hiding from him and he was going to start with Wolfram.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, it's never good to drink alone, Shibuya."

The young king didn't bother to acknowledge the so-called great sage. He took the half empty wine bottle and down the rest in one gulp, hoping that it would help him forget the last conversation he had with the blond prince. Yuuri was in no mood to entertainment his friend at the moment.

"What do you want," grunted the drunken king.

The scene in front of him would have been amusing if it happened any other time, with Yuuri cradling the empty wine bottle like a baby with his head leaning against the pillar, face flushed and eyes dazed and confused. He probably didn't even notice that the bottle was already emptied when he tried drinking front it earlier.

"Just how much did you have to drink Shibuya?"

Yuuri threw up his hand and lifted up two fingers, then retracted them and put up five fingers and waved them in front of his face, which caused him to lose his balance and eventually ending with him sprawled face down on the stone floor.

Murata shook his head and motion for Conrad to gather up their king and return him to his bedchamber.

* * *

"Are you still sulking?"

"I am not sulking."

"Right, and I look like Mary Poppins."

"What are you talking about Yozak?"

"Oh, it just some goody two shoes Earth character that Conrad told me about."

"How much longer, until we reach the swamps?"

"It will be there by nightfall. Once there, we will maneuver through the swamps and head straight into Nathal's territory," replied the spy.

"Has anyone seen her since last time?" Wolfram questioned.

"No."

"So, we don't even know if she is alive."

"That may be, but if there is a slim chance to get her out, we need to do it."

* * *

The sun had long set in Shin Makoku and all was quiet around the castle ground except a very perturbed king. He tossed and turned in his bed trying to will himself to forget about his friend and what kind of trouble he may be in. The more he thought about it; the more gruesome the scenario became. Finally giving up on sleep, the young man jolted up from his bed, much to the dismay of his pounding head caused by his earlier consumption of alcohol. He was glad that Shori was not around or he would surely get an ear's full.

The king walked passed several guards who only gave their king a bow and quickly returned to their previous positions. Yuuri padded down the stone hallways to the kitchen hoping to find something to settle his stomach. He was glad that everything stayed down, but the queasy feeling still remained. He really needed something that would absorb the remaining alcohol from his system.

It didn't surprise him that a certain dark hair boy was waiting for him in the dimly lighted room. Yuuri walked over to the table and sat across from his friend who was holding a pot of tea.

"Tea," the sage questioned.

Yuuri shock his head but Murata had already poured the tea into the cup next to him.

"It will help with the nausea."

The great sage's insight never ceases to amaze the young king. He had learned not to question his friend considering he would never give him a straight answer. Beside Shinou, he didn't think that Murata would be truly honest with anyone. There just isn't any comparison to the feelings and bond that Shinou and Murata share with each other. Yuuri hopes he will be able to fine someone like that in his life as well.

"He'll be back before you know it." Murata remarked dryly.

"Care telling me what is going on?"

"Your tea is getting cold," Murata said while gesturing to the teacup.

"Forget about the tea, I would like to know what my men are doing out there. As their king I have a right to know."

"Wolfram and Yozak went to look for something."

"Where?"

"Human territory."

"For how long?"

"However long it takes."

"Why."

"It needs to be done."

"Damn it Murata. Just tell me what is going on."

"Shibuya, you will know when the time is right. In the meantime, we need you to do your job as the king. Your guest will arrive in days, I suggest you prepare for their arrival."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do what you always do."

"And what might that be," Yuuri questioned.

Murata looked into the eyes of the young king, proud that the once pushover king have developed a backbone. His friend, still so young, yet has the weight of an entire kingdom on his shoulders. So many uncertainties lies before this young man, everything Shinou created balance precariously on his still developing shoulders. Yuuri himself doesn't even realize his own potential. Now and then, the young king's eyes burn with the passion of a true king. These are the moments that Murata cherishes, all too soon this young boy will become the true king he was meant to be and the innocent that still lingers will be a thing of the past.

Murata's lips quirked into the tiniest smile, adjusting his glasses while standing up, he walked out of the kitchen.

"Damn it Murata!"

Yuuri threw the teacup across the room and cradle his throbbing head in his hands, only hoping that everything will turn out Ok.

* * *

"You alright, Wolfram." Yozak asked.

"Yeah, my body just needs time to adjust. The pain is bearable, yet this awful rocking and stench of the swamp is causing bile to accumulate in the throat."

As on queue, Wolfram heaved the remaining of his stomach contents over the small vessel. Wiping the remaining reminisce off with his sleeve, the blond took the canteen from the Yozak's outstretched hand and swallowed the equally vile medicinal herbs Gisela prepared especially for him. It didn't take long for the herbal drink to coat the inside of his stomach and the seasickness began to subside.

The mangrove swaps was no more than 15 miles long, but the overgrown vegetation from above the trees and on the water made it almost impossible for the boat to move when they couldn't risk turning on the motor. Yozak and Wolfram alternated from cutting the hanging veins and moving the thick slimy green algae that coated the top of the water surface away from the boat making traveling a little easier.

"What is all this, my hands is starting to lose their feeling?"

"According to Gunter, this algae is used by the humans as a numbing medication. Too much exposure will cause loss of sensation. I suggest you stop using your hands and use your sword to get that stuff out of the way." Yozak said with a hint of amusement.

Wolfram took his sword from his hoister and began using it as an ore, pushing the green algae out of their way. It was not as affective as using his hands, but this will have to do considering there is nothing else available at the moment.

The young blond was minding his own business, when he felt something wet hit the back of his shoulder.

"Hey watch it." Wolfram barked.

"Sorry, sorry," Yozak said while saluting apologetically.

Within seconds, the young blond felt a burning sensation radiating from his shoulder. He quickly took off his coat and examined what just happened. Both men looked on in wonder when the white substance quickly ate through the blue uniform. Yozak quickly threw the jacket overboard in the event that it will eat through the boat as well.

"That was close. Don't cut the vein with the red leaves, it substances is acid base and will eat through what it touches."

Both men continue to cut and push various oddities out of their way avoiding the deadly red leaves veins. The swamp seems to have come alive just when the sun is about to set.

The various sleeping creatures that lived in the god-forsaken place came alive with their own songs. Howling, chirping, roaring, all began to sing simultaneously with each other. Once in a while a high pitch screeching sound broke through the rest of the concerto. Beside the somewhat ghostly sounding creatures, both men had to deal with vicious blood sucking bats. There were already several occasions when bats had tried to take bites out of both of them, needless to say several bats paid dearly.

* * *

"Hey Conrad, do you think Wolfram will be Ok."

As always, Conrad responded with a gentle smile, "Yeah."

* * *

It took a hellish six hours for both men to clear the swamp. Having camouflaged the boat on a dry mud bed with leaves and dirt, the two headed toward the small cavern on the edge of town. Wolfram's willed himself to moved at every step. His body still could not adjust to the surrounding, it will take several days yet for his body to get use to being in human lands.

The sun had barely broken the horizon when the two arrived at the small tavern. The owner greeted them with suspicion in his eyes.

"What brings you two strangers to this town."

"Oh, we heard that there is a doctor here that can treat strange illnesses, as you can see, my little brother here is sick."

The tavern owner, looked over the young blond, seeing his pale features and slump figure, the owner doubts was erased.

"I think you guys have been lied to, I have never heard of such a person."

"You have to be mistaken," Yozak retorted.

"No young man, I been here for over 20 years, and have never heard of a person."

"Well we came to far to give up now. We won't give up until we find him."

"You're wasting your time, but do what you want, in the meantime I suggest you let brother rest. He looks like he got a leg in Death's door."

Scratching his red hair, "Yes, your right, may we get a quiet room away from the main hall. I want him to get as much rest of possible."

The tavern owner gesture to own of his workers to take the two to the far end of the tavern; where a room was hiding in the corner. Yozak allowed Wolfram to enter the room first where he promptly fell onto one of the two beds. The worker was excuse after he received some gold coin and orders to bring some food and tea.

Yozak walked over to the other bed and pulled his dirty tunic over his head and tossed it towards the corner of the room. Kicking off his boots and socks, he padded to the little sink and began to fill the water basin to wipe his muscular torso the best he could with the wet rag.

"How are you feeling?"

Wolfram lifted his clouded head and just as quickly dropped in back on the pillow.

"That good huh?"

"Maybe it was a bad idea having you come along."

Wolfram lifted up his middle finger in response, while Yozak chuckled a bit.

Wolfram in his weaken state hadn't even realize his head was resting on something smooth and hard. He cracked opened his dazed eyes and lifted his head enough to see a messy mop of orange hair and bronze skin. He tried to scramble away the best he could only to be pulled back against the smooth chest.

"Stay still."

Wolfram couldn't even protest when he felt a rush of cold air hit his chest. It seem that Yozak had taken off his white shirt. An involuntary shiver escaped the young prince, when a damp rag moved up and down his chest and back. He was been maneuvered like a doll in the hands of the older and bigger man. The same cloth was applied to his face and neck wiping away the dirt and sweat. He promised once he can control his own limbs once again, he would kill this man for taking such liberties with him.

"I know what you are thinking, but I highly doubt you are in a state to clean yourself and sleeping with a layer of dirt would do you no good. But, seeing your pretty little body makes dying worth it."

"I'm going to kill you, Yozak," Wolfram said in a whispering grunt.

"No need to fret, I much prefer brunettes."

* * *

Author's note

Sorry for such a late update and mistakes. I got a huge case of writer blocks because I lost the last 10 chapters due to a computer virus. I had to start all over and rebuild what I wrote. Hopefully I am back on track and can update quicker.

Thanks to the following for reviewed:

spikesluscious

UnknownYmouS.cYcLoNe05

rueLf94

Nakamura Chiaki

MSYOU

Yilun

I hope you reviewers will continue to review.

I know this will be a long story, but you readers stick it out. It will get good or at least I think it will get good.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuri sat across from the King Nathal

Yuuri sat across from King Nathal, trying to decipher what was hidden behind the man's movements and cold stares. The man's unreadable gaze did not sit well with the half demon king; unquestionably something was hidden behind that stoic face which caused concern. The young king eyes shifted towards the two guards flanking both side of their king. They both seem like well train soldiers; eyes staring ahead only slightly moving when someone entered the large room. Their faces gave nothing away, just like their master. Conrad, who stood directly behind Yuuri, never took his hand off the hilt of his sword only added the uneasiness.

The silence around the dinner table was eerie. Gunter and Gwendal had long excused themselves from the dinner table leaving only the two rulers and their personal guards. Even though the boy king was screaming from the inside, he still kept up the royal decorum he had long learned from Gunter. Watching the other man meticulously cleaning off his plate, his mind shifted towards his blond friend. He was wondering how Wolfram was fairing.

During the last several months, Yuuri has noticed that he and Wolfram had drifted apart. He himself had been consumed with becoming a good king that he often went on ambassador trips throughout demon and human lands, many times without the accompaniment of the young fire demon. More often than not the trips would last for weeks. Upon his return, the first person Yuuri would look for was Wolfram and would occupy many hours thereafter to talk to the blond about every detail of his trips. Lately the blond had been distance, only listening to his story, yet few words left his own mouth. Yuuri hardly knew what Wolfram did when he was gone, and their last encounter only proved to Yuuri that he was losing Wolfram. He knew that in order to salvage their relationship, he would need to take the first step but he didn't know what the first step is. Now this situation with Nathal and Wolfram being out of his reached, the young king felt more lost than ever. The familiar lump formed in his throat once again just thinking about the young demon and all he can hope for was a quick resolution to these troubling situation.

Yuuri was brought back from his thoughts when a gentle hand squeezed his shoulder. The demon king looked at his protector and gave him a warm smile. Conrad had seen the distant look on Yuuri's face more frequent as of late. Conrad highly doubted the king even notices how lonely his face looks when he is thinking of his little brother. Yuuri brought his attention back to the man sitting directly in front of him.

The older man could be considered attractive in many eyes, light purple hair, almost resembling his tutor except his was much shorter and tied back in a short ponytail. Wisped of hair framed his face, bringing out the deep lavender color of his eyes. His features were strong but just soft enough to make the human king look refine and not brutish. That man stood just below Gwendal's height, but with a lesser build.

"Yuuri Heika," Nathal address with a deep baritone voice, "a king should not play with his food."

Yuuri's eyes went wide and flushed with embarrassment.

The young king pushed his plate out of the way and gestured for the maids to pick up his plate. Nathal soon afterwards did the same. He picked up his wine glass and sat back on the chair, swiveling his half emptied wine glass, the human king lips curved into a small grin.

"So, tell me, Yuuri Heika, do you believe I came here to really build an alliance with Shin Makoku?"

"Should I think otherwise," the half demon questioned.

"Not at all," Nathal responded.

"So, Yuuri Heika, where is that stunning fiancé of yours that I heard so much about." Nathal questioned.

Yuuri's body visibly clenched with Nathal's obvious prying.

"King Nathal, Yuuri Heika no longer is engaged at the moment." Conrad quickly interjected.

"My, my, I guess I am behind in the times."

"Not at all, such a small matter shouldn't be any concern to you." Conrad added.

"And to think I was looking forward to meeting the person who had captured the demon king's heart. I guess he is not as beautiful as everyone says, otherwise Yuuri Heika wouldn't have broken the engagement." Nathal said snidely.

Through gritted teeth, "Ruling the kingdom takes most of my time. It would be unfair to that person, especially if cannot devote my all to the engagement. As for him, I believe all your lovers will pale in comparison to his beauty." Yuuri added with a bit of a smile.

"You speak highly of this man, where might he be, I really would like to me him."

"Unfortunately, he is away on border patrol." Yuuri answered.

"What I shame." The human kind said. "Well, I sure that someday we will meet. But that is another matter entirely. Yuuri Heika it has been a long trip; if you don't mind, I think I shall retire for tonight and continue our talks tomorrow."

Yuuri and Conrad's eyes followed the three men throughout their exodus. Once they were out of range, Yuuri turned to his protector and practically hissed out his order.

"Don't let that man get anywhere near Wolfram."

"Yes, Heika."

* * *

The demon now dressed in his usual blue pajamas, looked up at the crescent moon and wondered if Wolfram was looking at the same sky. Would Wolfram return before the next full moon, the king could only hope. He let out sigh and closed his window and headed off to dream land. Yet, right above him, several dark shadows leap across the rooftop not going unnoticed by a silver hair spy. The intruders vanished into the human king's room.

Three men dressed in black quickly bowed down to their king.

"Report," order Nathal.

"There is no sign of him, master."

The other two men did not blink when the one who spoke was struck across the face by the angered king.

"Useless," spat the king.

"If you don't find him, don't bother to return alive."

"Yes, master," and as they appeared they disappears just a quickly.

* * *

Wolfram walked through the market in a brown hooded tunic hoping not to attract too much attention. Several days has past since they settle in the human town. Using the pretext of finding the mysterious doctor, they were able to move relatively freely and ask the town folks questions while listening in on gossip regarding their true objective. Yet news about that person was hard to come by. It seems that Nathal had keep her under tight wraps. Rumors regarding the woman floated about the crowd, but no concrete evidence had been found regarding her location. The blond soldier continued his wondering, until a group of soldiers caught his attention.

He quickly followed them through the market, passing through several empty streets which ended in a remote area of the town. Wolfram hid around the stonewall and quickly took in his surrounding, and only saw one way in and out of this place. The soldiers stopped in front of a shed and looked around to make sure they were not followed and knocked 4 times on the door and then one time. The door creaked open, allowing the soldiers in. The blond stealthy walked towards the back of a shed where a window was located and looked in the sliver of an opening.

He could barely make out the how many soldiers were in the small shed. He could tell at least five men were in there. The men walked back and forth snickering at something that the blond couldn't discern. Wolfram desperately wanted to see more; he gingerly lifted the window open allowing him a better view of the inside. What the he saw repulsed the soldier to no end. In the corner of the room was a women tied up naked for the world to see. Blood could be seen on the floor and pooled around her legs. Wolfram could only imagine what the poor women went through and still going through. One of the men walked up to the woman and forcefully grabbed her face. The semi conscious victim spat in the face of her abuser. The man only laughed and grabbed her roughly in the lower regions while the other stood by. Wolfram wanted to barge in and kill the men where they stood, but he couldn't risk his own mission. With regret forced himself to walk away.

"King Nathal sends his regards."

Wolfram eyes widened and quicken his steps back into town when he overheard the soldier spat those words to the poor woman.

* * *

A/N

Thanks to last chapter reviewers. Your reviews are truly appreciated.

Alice22

Phantome101

Chiaki

Tenshi-qosuperu

UnknownYmouS.cYcLoNe05

Ruelf94

One again sorry about the mistakes and I am trying to update faster.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the mistakes

* * *

"Not bad odds if you ask me," Yozak said offhandedly.

"That's not the issue, how do you suppose we make a quick escape with her in that condition."

Yozak grin only widen. "You up for the challenge, Your Excellency."

Wolfram eyes glimmered with mischief. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

The mismatch pair waited till nightfall before heading off to rescue the fair maiden in distress. Apparently lady luck was on their side when they arrived, the men that was guarding the fair maiden were half drunk off their a, and couldn't even stand straight let alone fight off intruders. They probably thought that no one will come and rescue her and in her condition, she wouldn't make it to the front door.

Wolfram signaled to the bigger man and instantly the door caved in with a swift rammed of his broad shoulder. The men looked up with clouded eyes and stumbled to retrieve their swords. This was child play for the two demons; Wolfram came behind one of the soldiers and slit his throat and stabbed another through the stomach. Yozak wasted little time and immobilize the remaining three. Satisfied that they had the situation under control, Yozak went to free the bonded woman while Wolfram retrieved the horses outside.

Lifelessly, the woman with long red hair, slid into Yozak's arms as he gently wrapped her in his cloak and mentally cursing those barbarians that had done this to her. Yozak knew just by looking at her wounds that she had little time left. From the looks of her wounds, those bastards must have tortured her for weeks; denying her any substantial nourishment. She weights almost nothing and the smell of musk and blood was all over her. The spy tighten his hand around his sword, he had seen death and sorrow in his life, but nevertheless seeing a innocent person dying in his arms still tugged at his heartstrings. Who would have thought Nathal would be this heartless to his own his own wife and queen.

Wolfram shook his head when Yozak emerged at the door cradling the small figure in his arms. She seems even frailer in the man's strong arms.

"How is she?" Wolfram asked even if he knew the answer.

"She's alive for now."

Wolfram nodded and gently scooped the woman in his arms while Yozak mounted one of the two horses. Looking at her sleeping face marred by bruises and cuts, he was glad the Yuuri has always been a gentle ruler. The innocent should never be treated like this he thought, while softly hoisting the sleeping queen upwards. After securing her on the horse with Yozak's chest as her support, the three of them quickly rode back into the swamps where their boat awaited them and hopefully they would not be discovered until they were far away this wretched human country.

Throughout the ride, she did not open her eyes, though still alive, but her breathing was labored. Just before they reached their destination her eyes opened reviewing ice blue eyes. In her confused state, she tried with all her might to move violently out of Yozak's grasp. With one arm on the queen and another on the horse, he did not only thing he could and pulled the horse to an abrupt stop causing the horse to nay and probably giving away their location. Wolfram dismounted his horse immediately and lowered the still struggling woman to the ground. Even in her weakened state, she was still a fighter and that is probably the reason she is still alive.

"It's alright, it's alright; we are here to help." Wolfram soothed into the ears of the human queen while holding her down with his arms and legs securely, yet gently enough so he wouldn't hurt her. Several seconds passed before the words registered in her mind, she was safe, and the thrashing ceased. As the last of her energy left her, the young Mazoku released his grip and cradle her like a lost child as she wept. The two Mazokus stood silently by as her tears dried up and she looked at them with tear rims eyes and shown with relief and gratitude.

Yozak dropped to one knee, "Can you hold on for just a little longer."

The human queen gave a gentle smile, nodded and whispered "Thank you."

It didn't take long for the two soldiers to uncover their boat and loaded the injured woman into it. The two hopped onto the boat once it was launched into the murky water. Not long the blackness of the swamps were illuminated with countless torches, they had been caught. Both men crossed their fingers; this would be a good time for one of Anissina's inventions to work.

Needing no further encouragement, the spy pushed the red button on the side of the engine. It sputtered a couple of times, then fired up like a charm. The two men tried as quickly as possible to manure the small vessel out of the danger zone. Seeing the intruders escaping, the human soldiers hollered and screamed orders out to the brigade to follow down the swamp banks. Just when things seemed to going the Mazokus' way, a barrage of flaming arrows heads rained down upon them. Wolfram was able to divert the arrows away from the boat, Yozak also had his hands full as well. With all the extra movement caused by the two men, the boat began to rock violently back and forth.

"Watch it, Yozak, the boat will capsize." Wolfram hollered.

"Yeah, and your helping with it." Yozak retorted.

Numerous arrows flown in their direction missing them by mere inches. The queen was barely able to keep conscious throughout the dangerous ordeal and her body was thrown from side to side. They needed to get out of this mess and fast.

"Look out!" Yozak hollered at the semi conscious woman. Quick on his feet, the blond quickly threw himself in front of the woman and the burning arrow, which hit the soldier on his left arm. With the adrenaline rush, Wolfram hardly felt the arrow pierce his skin, but the smell of burning flesh was unmistakable. Shoving his arm into the water the damage was minimized. Another round of arrows came soaring towards the three; several hitting the boat and one hit the dangerous red vine hanging directly about them spewing the acid liquid down on them. Yozak could feel the burning sensation creeping down his back as the substance ate away at his shirt and scorched the now unprotected skin. Shock nearly over took him not because of his own pain, but as in slow motion he turned around and saw the same substance spattered onto the blonde's face, covering a majority of his right side.

Wolfram's vision from his right eye became blurry and the searing pain he felt was incomparable to anything he had felt before. He knew what just had happed, the delicate flesh was burnt, how badly was the question. The young blond let out a horrific scream the echo through the swaps. Yozak could do nothing but stand by and hope that they will soon be out of immediate danger. As the boat got further and further away, the arrows and shouting ceased, but the damage has been done.

Yozak inspected their transportation for any fatal damage but found only minor cosmetic damage. Thankful that the boat was still in one piece, he can turn his attention to the human woman who was unconscious once again. He laid her battered body down and covered her with what a small blanket. This is really taking a toll on her, at this rate she may not be able to hold on. He only hoped that she would stay alive until they returned to Shin Makoku.

Wolfram had long stopped his screaming, and now rested his ragged body on the floor of the boat, with a cool cloth on his face taking away some of the heat that his face was currently producing. The blond winced when the half demon lifted the cloth to inspect the damage.

"How bad is it," the fire demon inquired.

"Not bad, it looks like horrible sunburn."

"Don't patronize me, I can see your injury as well."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." Yozak replied.


	10. Chapter 10

"As expected, the negotiations are not going well, even Heika could not persuade Nathal to agree to the treaty

"The negotiations are not going well, even Heika, with all his charm can not persuade King Nathal to agree to the treaty."

"This is to be expected, Gunter. The negotiations are only meant to be a distraction." The sage said while observing the full moon outside of the window.

"Any word from Yozak and Wolfram?" The young sage questioned.

Gwendal took a moment away from his writing and shock his head.

"I see," the young teenager drawled out. "Our guests, they're moving."

"As expected." Gwendal said with a hint of amusement.

* * *

"Damn it," Yuuri shouted as the last of the remaining papers fluttered to the ground.

Conrad only looked at the young king already knowing that it would do no good trying to console the crestfallen young man, instead he opted to pick up the mass of paper and writing instruments that fell on the ground.

"Leave them be, Conrad."

Conrad looked up at the king's frustrated expression, his hands threaded together over his eyes, hiding the frustration behind his closed lids. The last few days have been anything but easy for his godson. Talks were not going well, Nathal purposely made it difficult requesting outrages demands from the demon country. Yuuri had just about enough of the human king's antics and was close to shipping him and his people back to their land, yet the optimistic part of him continue to hold onto hope that a treaty will somehow come out of this situation.

"Heika, you should rest."

"I wish I could."

* * *

Nathal scrunched the parchment paper into a ball and let out a menacing snicker.

"So, they finally found her."

"Forgive us, Master."

"Find them and kill her."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

The woman was a virtual dead weight, hindering their progress out of human territory. It would take another day or two before they are safely and back into demon lands where their soldiers are anxiously waiting for their return. Ironic, that the three would need to move around like pests, especially when their cargo is actually the rightful ruler of this land. Somewhere along the line, Nathal either persuaded or tricked the Queen to relinquish her title to him and thus started the rein of terror upon her citizens and herself. Nathal systematically took over the court replacing the Queen's trusted advisors with his own people, ruling the once peaceful country with an iron first. Having the country under his control, he striped her of all her power and executed many who tried to stand up and fight. Over the years, she became nothing but his plaything and the citizens became afraid to stand up against Nathal. Nevertheless there's still a small contingent of supporters hiding in the shadow waiting for the right moment to rebel against their current king and return her to her rightful place as ruler and Queen.

They were lucky tonight, instead of sleeping under the night sky, chilled to the bone by the frigid temperatures, they found a small cave to protect them from the elements. Unable to build a fire which might give away their position, all they could do was huddle close together to conserve and share whatever warmth they could generate. The two men did the best they could to keep the women warm; pealing off their outer layers of clothing and wrapped it around her. Wolfram highly doubts that it did much good seeing her prone figure shivering on the cold hard floor..

Augustine's health has worsened over the journey; her wounds jarred opened every step they took, soaking the clean bandages and turning them crimson. Her features ghostly white; even with the grim reaper over her shoulder, something is pushing her to flight. Wolfram felt sympathy for the queen, what kind of a man would do this to their other half and to think that Yuuri had to sit side by side with the human king sickens him.

"She's sleeping peacefully now. Life is draining from her."

The fire Mazoku glanced over and the sleeping figure, Yozak was right, there was nothing much more they can do for her except get her back to Shin Makoku where she could die peacefully.

"Let's hope she strong enough to hold out for a couple more days." Wolfram said quietly.

"She's strong," Yozak said while looking at the frail creature on the floor then turning his attention towards the young blond. "Now, let's take a look at the damage."

The older demon could only imagine how painful it was to the blond. He knew that the blond cherished his looks more than he led on. His looks are a part of him, a weapon that can make men and women fall to their knees, even though he would seldom use such a tactic. Now the face that could destroy kingdoms could be lost forever.

The full-blooded demon tried hard not to winch when the older man began to strip away the wrapping on his face. The wound was serious, infection already starting to take place. Yozak did his best to disinfect the wound with the little medication they possessed.

"This is going to sting."

Wolfram prepared himself for the pain that he knew was coming. He could see from the soil wrapping that the wound was not healing. It indeed was infected, but there is no time to think about himself. He needed to return back to the castle as soon as possible to protect the king, even though he knew that Conrad and Gwendal would never let anything happen to the raven hair man.

Yozak tried his best to hide his shock. The contrast between the two sides of the prince's face was devastating. The left side, still unmarred, creamy white smooth flesh with just a hint of blush, perfect in everyway; while the right side inflamed and uneven covered with scabs. It looked horrendous.

"It's that bad, huh?" The blonde asked.

"Gisela will have that fixed in no time."

"She's talented but no miracle worker." Wolfram replied.

Yozak forlorn look was starting grate on the young demons nerves.

"Don't give me that look. I don't need your pity. I'm not just a pretty face."

"I know." Yozak said while gently wrapping the fresh bandage around the wound. Once the bandages were secure, the older man just couldn't help but gently caressing the unmarred flesh with his thumb.

"Don't," the prince warily replied while moving towards the gentle calloused touch. "There was nothing you could have done, no one will blame you."

"Yeah, no one." The older man replied knowing full once Conrad laid eyes on his brother's marred face, the burning glare he will receive will feel like salt being poured on a open wound.

As reading his thoughts, "Not even Weller," the blond sincerely added.

* * *

Amber eyes focused on the back of the wise young man's black uniform as they took one step after another down the spiral staircase. He himself had never known that the castle had this hidden passage. He wondered where the young sage was taking him. Murata turned slightly to see the bemused looked in the handsome Mazoku's face. Not long the stairway gave way to a narrow flat path leading to an iron door garnished with heavy chains.

"What is this place," Aaron inquired.

Murata slipped the keys into the lock motioning for the stronger demon to unhook the chains and guided him to drop it on the floor. The rattling cut threw the eerily silence. The younger man motioned for the other to enter the room. Aaron's knees almost buckled with what greeted him. The human boy with ice blue eyes, stared back at the demon, not wanted to moved in case it was a dream. Tears instantly flowed down the creamy flesh, time stood still for the both of them. Murata looked on.

"Aaron," the young boy whimpered while launching himself into the man's arms.

Aaron wrapped his arms around the boy like he did so many years ago while the young man sobbed in his embraced.

"You never came back, I missed you so much, why didn't you come back, you liar."

His arms automatically wrapped tighter around the young boy. "I'm sorry August, I'm sorry."

The young man pushed himself away from the older man and looked into those amber eyes he remembered so many years ago. "Is it really you, Aaron?"

"Yes."

"Mother, mother, you must save her," as the sobs and tears flowed once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuri was trying to wrap his head around all the information that the sage and his advisors just threw at him. The king couldn't believe such a cruel man could exist and to think he opened up his home to this man and wanted to forge an alliance for both countries.

"Still have your doubts, Shibuya?" The sage commented while pointing to the door, which creaked, opened. "Maybe hearing from a person who witnessed it first hand will persuade you."

Aaron guided the frighten boy into the room as the boy's body began to tremble, the silver hair man gently encourage him along. The young teenage boy no older than 15 looked around the room and the only presence that calmed him beside the man next to him was seeing the gentle features of the demon king.

August pulled on his sleeves and fisted his hands trying to control his emotions that threaten to overwhelm him once more. Aaron was there, there's no need to be afraid, the young man told himself, yet to relive all of his painful memories once again was too much. But for Aaron, his mother, and most of all himself, no matter how difficult or humiliating, he will make the demon king understand.

"August," the sage said, "would you tell us you story?"

August closed his eyes, willing the tears to disappear, bit down on his lower lip as he slowly gather up the courage to tell his tale.

"He was never a gentle man. Since my birth, I never remember a time where he held me close; never a word of phrase of comfort came from him. My mother tried, as she might, couldn't get him to love her as she loved him. I thought that that was his nature, that he was a man with few emotional ties, beside himself, he would never care for anyone. That is what I thought of him, until I saw him with her. The look and gentle touches he gave her told me he could love, he was not an emotionless man after all. Mother knew that he was having an affair, but ignored it. She even gave him her country in order for him to love her. It never happened."

"Mother was only able to ignore the rumors and gossip for so long. As queen she couldn't stand by and let that women make a mockery of her. Thus was our downfall, she ordered his mistress's death. From then on, our lives became worst than the peasant on the streets; we were outcasts. Our titles striped from us, left to fend for ourselves. Thankfully there were still some loyal members left over from my mother's rein. They sheltered us and clothed us. Five peaceful contented years we lived in that village yet mother never was truly happy, then Aaron came along and everything changed. Mother's smiled returned for the first them when she meet Aaron. Yet all good things must end, Aaron had his duties to perform and he returned after half a year with us."

"Words travels fast, he couldn't stand Mother being happy for once, after Aaron's departure, father took us from the village and burned everything to the ground. The villagers all fled that night, homes, lives, all lost, and all because of us."

"What he did afterwards was no less than demonic. I still remember those nights mother screamed in pain when he did those horrible things to her and then turned her to those bastard. I heard all of it. I wanted to kill that man every time I saw her torn clothes and bruising on her body. He wouldn't kill her to end her pain, but deliberately nursed Mother back to health only to repeat it all over again. Weeks, months, years, passed by like this. I cleanse her wounds only hoping that she would just give up. It would have been easier on her, but she fought hoping to see someone again."

The young boy turned to Aaron, tears glistening in those blue eyes, "You kept her alive, and she's waiting to see you one last time."

"Five agonizing years passed by, she endured all of the torment. When he finally got tired of her, that monster turned his rage on me. He stood idly by and laughed as his men put their rotten hands on me." The young man's body convulsed as images of those horrid moments flashed in his mind. "He later sold me off to a cursed man, who played me like a doll. Luckily, I was a soiled and damaged in his eyes, he no longer wanted me and tossed me into the streets. I manage to claw my way to Shin Makoku knowing that you, Yuuri Heika would be able to help me. All I want is for my mother to be out of their hands. Please Heika, I beg you to save her."

Aaron wrapped his arms around the much smaller boy, soothing the young man by whispering soothing sentiments into his ears. "It's alright, we will find her," Aaron cooed. "Heika, may I?"

He didn't need to finish before Yuri waved his hand to dismiss the two. "Take good care of him and August we will find her," the king said reassuringly and with a gentle smile.

* * *

"So this is what all of you are hiding from me. This is the reason Wolfram and Yozak have been gone for weeks. You sent them into that man's land without so much as giving me an inkling of what is going on. On top of that you used me as a distraction for this whole plan of yours. Tell me, do all of you even see me as your king or just a pawn?" Yuuri question irritably.

"Shibuya, we needed you to stay in the dark. You are too easy to read, one false move he would have caught on. Beside Gwendal keep a close eye on them. August was never in harms way and beside no harm done, don't you think." Murata replied.

"No harm done, I now have this man roaming the castle and Wolfram and Yozak have not been heard from. You tell me how we are going to escort our guest out of here without causing a war. We are the one that went into his lands uninvited. Do you think he is so stupid that he didn't know something was going on?" The king questioned.

"It was a cry for help. You can't fault us for acting when there was no time to waste. If we had informed you, you would surely want to negotiate. That would have wasted too much time. We needed to act and act fast, she on the verge of death. We needed to extract her before Nathal could get wind of anything." Murata retorted.

"Do you guys really the position you put me in. Never would I have let that man step into the castle knowing all that I know now. All of this deception, even from my most trusted advisors."

"Heika, we weighed all the options, this was the only plan we came up with." Conrad added.

"Not you too Conrad. You're telling me this is the best plan you having, inviting that man into the castle with the person he is looking for right under his nose. Sending your brother and friend off to his land to fend for themselves. Lying to your king and we still don't know if the mission was a success. Tell me what would you do if the mission is a complete failure and Wolfram and Yozak are both dead somewhere. Tell me, can you live with yourself then."

"Heika, that is not our intention." Conrad responded almost stunned by the fierceness his godson was showing.

"That may be. As a result of this, I have a man whom I want out of Shin Makoku and the obvious question is how do we do that without staring a war. For now, I will overlook this, but I do not want anything like this to happen in the future. Remember I am still the Maoh."

"Gwendal, if you haven't done so already, I want a search party sent out immediately to find them," the king ordered.

* * *

They were so close that they can taste it, only miles awhile from safety before Nathal's men caught up to them. Hidden behind the tall grasses, the trio could hear the enemy approaching using their swords to slash and stab at the tall grasses trying to flush the two demon and the human woman out from hiding. There were just too many of them to take on, there was only one option left, run. Step by step, the enemy cut and canvas the tall grasses, lighten up the area with torches, coming ever so close to them. Wolfram could taste the battle ahead of them.

"Take off her clothes." Yozak commanded.

"What?" Wolfram questioned with stunned expression.

Yozak sapphire eyes fierce and determine looked into the emerald pools, "Look, we need to get her to Gisela. I will create a diversion; this will give you enough time to cross the borders. We don't have much time, now take off her clothes."

"This is suicidal, Yozak."

"This is your only chance." Yozak retorted.

Wolfram swallowed his fears for the spy and did what was necessary. He handed Yozak Augustine's rags and wrapped her with his own soiled jacket. Yozak did what he could to make it look like he was carrying a woman on his back, stuffing the tattered clothing with grass and dirt.

"Not the best work of mine, but it will do." Only Yozak could jest at a time like this.

"Stay away from the torches, as dumb as they are, once in the light, you'll never fool them with that," the blond said while pointing at the crude doll.

"Once I get their attention, get your butts out of here and don't turn back." Yozak commanded.

The two so different in so many ways, in this one moment of truth, looked at each other and understood each other's unspoken words. _"Be safe, Today is not a good day to die."_

Yozak flung the poorly constructive doll over his back and jumped up from the grass, waiving his arms around like a madman surely drawing attention to himself. Several of the human soldiers wasted no time going after the half human. The spy quickly ran towards them, sword in hand for a long and hard battle while Wolfram clenched his eyes together trying to forget the battle behind him and ran as fast as he could to safety with the human queen securely on his back. His steps almost faltered when he heard the painful scream of his companion.

No, Wolfram thought, he will be fine. No man that could survive a battle with Conrad could die so easily. Not like this, not from a couple of mere humans. He will find a way to make it back home to his cruel brother. Wolfram had to believe that or all the orange hair man's efforts will be wasted. With rejuvenated conviction, the fire Mazoku carried the woman towards the finished line ignoring the tears and sweat that mingled together forming a small stream down his checks.

An eternity seemed to have passed since the last of the screams and shouts forced their way into his psyche; he must continue forward he told himself, ignoring the fatigue and numbness pulling at his body. Each step he took was agonizing and painfully slow. Onward he pushed ignoring ever instinct he had to stop. His determination was rewarded when night skies gave way to the dawning light, and just off in the distant he could see the demon crest waiving in the distant and soldiers dawning Shin Makoku's uniforms ran towards him. Finally he thought, I made it, as his body collapsed on the dirt road and his last image he remembered was the queen being help to safety.

_She's still alive_. Wolfram thought with a smile on his face.

"Your Excellency, your Excellency, get the medic," screamed the worried soldiers.

* * *

A/N: Yeah another mediocre chapter down the drain. Next time, how will Yuuri react when seeing Wolfram after so long? What about Aaron and August, oh don't forget about Conrad and Yozak and Gunter and Gwendal. Next chapter will be the turning point where I dive into the relationship entanglement of all the loveable characters. See you later.


	12. Chapter 12

"Has something happen Yuuri Heika?" Nathal questioned, knowing full well the situation at hand. He, himself have already been told of their escape, no doubt this news has reached the ears on the demon king. There's even a good possibility that they were back in Shin Makoku. As fun as it was being in Shin Makoku, Nathal needed to rethink his plans. That woman is as good as dead. The retched child has no power to do any harm to him. He would have loved to get his hands around his so call son in order to torment him for his mother's sins, but for now he would knew that that boy is being protected under this demon king's power. He will get his revenge soon enough.

"No, nothing at all." Yuuri replied.

"Then why are your solders looking at my men as they are unwanted guests?"

"My apologies, that was not our intention. To tell you the truth something did happen, two of my men have gone missing."

"My, they must be important to you if the demon king need to worry so much for their safety."

"Both of them are good friends of mine. I only hope wherever they are at, they will come back safe and sound. If something has happen to them, the demon kingdom will not sit idly by." Yuuri said, hoping that the man in front of him would have gotten the underlying meaning of his words.

There's my opening, Nathal thought. "Why don't we delay our alliance treaty until you settle this matter with your missing men. It would not be mutually beneficial if both sides cannot devote themselves to the alliance. For know we should conclude of talks until a future date."

_What are you planning Nathal? This is too easy to convenient. But I have no choice, but to let you go, for now._

"Your right." Yuuri replied while the human king hid his smile behind an unreadable mask.

* * *

The once perfect blond soldier stared into the mirror with his scarred reflection looked back at him. He almost couldn't recognize himself. The terrifying scars on half his face reminded him of a monster. He shut his eyes tightly together hoping that when he opened them once more his perfection would reflect back at him.

_"Your Excellency, your face, the damage might be permanent. We will do what we can."_

Those words rung in his ears as he opened his eyes only to see the new him. Oh how he longed to see Beautiful Wolfram.

* * *

"Well Shibuya, that was easier than we thought," the wise one said with a bit too much enthusiasm for his king.

"We lucked out this time. I have a feeling we will cross paths again."

"Your right, we will and next time we will be prepared." The sage said with certainty. "I'm proud of you Shibuya, you're growing into a fine man."

"I'm glad someone realize that I am no longer a kid." The king said while standing just a little talker and chest puffed out more as too bring home the point.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself, I said growing into a man. You still have a long way to go my 18 years old friend."

"So are you my sage."

"Don't forget I have lived many more lifetimes that you, my king."

Both young men laughed at their own antics. It has been a while that they laughed with each other. Once the laughter died, Yuuri was brought back to reality, his friends are still missing and no ones seems to know where they are at.

"We'll find them."

"Yeah, but in what condition. I have a nagging feeling something bad has happen."

The young men turned towards the hurried footsteps heading towards them. The brown hair godfather of the king smiled when he finally saw relief of the king's face.

"Wolfram, he is in the outer borders."

* * *

Wolfram observed the sleeping queen, hand reaching out to gently caress the multiple bruises and scars on her face. Even behind the bruises and scars, she is quite beautiful. High cheekbones, small plump lips, red flowing hair, all accentuated the icy blues eyes hidden behind closed lids. He really did want to get to know her better. So strong yet so frail, as least she's now free.

Wolfram let a small smile as he heard the commotion outside. They got here fast, he thought and the unmistakable aura heading his way always stirred something in his heart no matter how he tried to ignore it. To no one's surprise the king was first into the tent with Conrad, Murata, Aaron, and August right in tow.

Time stopped for the two. His black eyes bored down onto the lithe frame of his friend while the fire demon stood still just looking back at his king. No one seemed to want to make the first move.

"Mother, Mother!" August shouted.

The ethereal reunion interrupted by the anguish of a child on the verge of losing a parent stung at their hearts. Augustine, cracked opened her eyes as she heard her child calling out to her. Her vision blurred, but she would recognize him anywhere. She lifted her delicate hand, which August desperately grasped onto and his tears fell one by one on her hand seemingly washing away all the pain she felt. At that moment the human queen was happy, she was finally reunited with her boy after so many weeks away from him.

"August, Momma loves you."

"Mother, I missed you, I love so much." Her son replied.

Her breathing became raspy as one of the healer quickly tried to stabilize her only shaking her head, as the August looked on.

"It's alright, its finally time. Don't cry, I'm finally able to see you, my baby, my life."

"No, momma. Stay with me." August desperately held onto the queens hand and reach out the other to Aaron. "Momma, open your eyes, see who is in front of you."

The queen looked passed her blurry vision and saw the second man she loved side by side with the beloved son. She turned the demon king and with her eyes alone, pleading for him to care for her son. Yuuri nodded. The queen smiled and closing her eyes once last time with her two beloved itched in her heart.

* * *

The castle had settled down after a few days, the queen's body cremated and her ashes scattered in the wind. She can now go wherever she wanted.

Wolfram stared into the night sky silently sending a wish towards the heavens above that the brutish man will return to them soon. The man somehow in the last few weeks has wormed his way into the blonde's heart. Never would he have thought the one person to understand him would be the nomadic spy. So similar in their devotion to the one they loved no matter the pain they caused them.

"Wolfram, why are you out here, the nights are cold, you should still be resting."

"I'm fine, Yuuri."

"Their beautiful aren't they, the stars." The king observed.

"Yeah, they are." Wolfram replied.

"Gisela told me that your face would need sometime to heal."

"_Don't let anyone know about my face, just tell them it will take time." Wolfram recalled_

"_But your Excellency."_

"Just do it."

Wolfram knew he was lying to everyone and putting Gisela in a tight spot, but telling them the truth would only cause needless worry. On top of that, he didn't want his king to try anything stupid like going into Nathal's territory requesting some sort of healing potion. Gisela is working on it anyways. There's really no need to worry especially when it's something as simple as looks.

"Yeah, Gisela promised that it will look as good as new in a couple of weeks."

"I'm glad Wolfram."

The look of trust pulled at the young blonde's heart. As insignificant as it was, Wolfram thought that he was betraying his king's trust in him. But the look of joy in the king's eyes was also something he cherishes and will do anything to keep it there. "Yeah, me too. Oh by the way, Yuuri, you grew again."

"I haven't even realized," as the taller boy began to fidget with his clothes that were inches to short.

"You should have the seamstresses make you some new clothes."

Yuuri followed the blond's fingers towards his legs. Hiss pants are defiantly too short for his taller stature. He's been caught.

Letting out a small laugh, "You're right, I get that done right away. Are you going to stay out here much longer, Wolfram?"

"Just a little bit, if you are tired, go rest."

Stifling a yawn, "Yeah I think I will turn it. I'm glad your back, I missed you." Yuuri said as he walked towards his chamber.

Once again the prince's heart pulsated with the same tightness he always got when Yuuri treated him no more than a friend. What was he expecting, for the king to jump into his arms and declare his undying love for him. Wolfram snickered at his own foolishness that only happens in fairytales. This was all he would ever receive from his king, gentle, kind, caring Yuuri. Treated like everyone else, no less, no more. All the same no matter the days or years that would past. Why then, can't he just let go of his last hope and begin his new life. Is Yuuri so deeply rooted in him that no matter what happens he will never be able to move on? Has Yuuri single handedly destroyed Wolfram's future happiness? The blond knew that answer was yes. No longer is he able to live without his king, the pain is the only thing that keeps him alive.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind. There's the scent, warm.

"Don't hurt yourself like this Wolfram."

The fire demon leaned future into the firm chest of the sliver hair man.

"I wished I loved you instead of him." The prince said sadly.

"Me too."

* * *

A/N: Another bad chapter posted


End file.
